wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Znachor/16
Rozdział XVI W sanatorium doktora du Chateau w Arcachon zwykle z początkiem grudnia zaczynał się zimowy sezon i masowy napływ paryskich artretyków. Toteż gdy w połowie grudnia przybył pan Stanisław Czyński i oznajmił doktorowi, że chce zabrać syna do kraju, lekarz nie sprzeciwiał się wcale. - Owszem - powiedział - pański syn jest właściwie zupełnie zdrów. Wykluczyłbym dlań na razie wszelkie forsowniejsze sporty, ale kości zrosły się bez zarzutu, mięśnie pod wpływem masażu zjędrniały dostatecznie, co zaś się tyczy usposobienia, myślę, że jest ono skutkiem nostalgii. Powrót do kraju, do rodziny ożywi go i rozrusza. - I ja mam taką nadzieję. - Pan Czyński potrząsnął jego ręką. A teraz, siedząc w wagonie naprzeciw syna, nie miał już z tej nadziei nic. Umyślnie po naradzie z żoną wyjechał sam do Arcachon, by zabrać Leszka na święta. Przerażeni byli jego listami. Przysłał im po długim bombardowaniu tylko dwa, i to krótkie, kostyczne, obojętne. Równie obojętnie powitał ojca i zgodził się na powrót. - Wszystko mi jedno - powiedział tylko. Siedział milczący, ze zgasłym od dawna papierosem w ręku i zdawał się nie słyszeć opowiadań ojca o polityce, o poprawie koniunktury, o nowych zamówieniach. Zdawało się, że nic go nie obchodzi, nic nie może zainteresować, nic poruszyć. Czyżby nerwowy wstrząs, jakiego doznał przy tej nieszczęsnej katastrofie, miał na zawsze już zmienić tego wesołego chłopca w apatycznego melancholika?... Pan Czyński na próżno wysilał się, by czymkolwiek zająć uwagę syna. Leszek ograniczał się do krótkich odpowiedzi, bezmyślnie przyglądał się końcom własnych butów i był w nim jakiś zastygły, bezwładny spokój. W nocy pan Czyński nie mógł zasnąć i zajrzał do przedziału syna. Miał jakieś złe przeczucia i niewiele omylił się: Leszek pomimo mroźnej nocy otworzył okno i w cienkiej jedwabnej pidżamie stał wychylając głowę na zewnątrz. Poryw lodowego wiatru przy otwarciu drzwi wtargnął do przedziału. - Co ty wyprawiasz, synu! - przeraził się pan Czyński. - Dostaniesz zapalenia płuc! Leszek odwrócił się. - Możliwe, ojcze. - Proszę cię, zamknij okno. - Gorąco mi. - Chcę z tobą pomówić. - Dobrze. Zamknął okno i usiadł. - Jesteś bardzo nieostrożny, Leszku - zaczął pan Czyński. - Nie tylko nie dbasz o swoje zdrowie, lecz świadomie się narażasz. Milczenie było jedyną odpowiedzią. - Czemu nie położyłeś się? - Nie jestem senny. - Jednak powinieneś. Twój stan zdrowia wymaga jeszcze dużej dbałości. - Po co? - Leszek spojrzał ojcu w oczy. - Jak to po co?! - Tak, po co? Czy sądzisz, że zależy mi na tym? - Powinno ci zależeć. - Aha! - Machnął ręką. - Leszku! - Mój ojcze! Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że życie jest czymś godnym dbałości, niepokoju, zabiegów?... Wierzaj mi, że osobiście nie zależy mi na nim wcale. Pan Czyński uśmiechnął się z przymusem. - Gdy byłem w twoim wieku - skłamał - miewałem również tego rodzaju depresje, lecz miałem dość rozsądku, by zakwalifikować je jako stany przemijające. - I w tym różnimy się, ojcze. - Skinął głową. - Ja wiem, że to nie jest przelotna depresja. - Więc upewniam cię, że tak. Ufaj memu doświadczeniu. Oczywiście, szok fizyczny i psychiczny musi mieć swoiste następstwa. Ale to przejdzie. Przejdzie tym prędzej, im rozumniej ustosunkujesz się do swego obecnego usposobienia. Uświadomienie sobie powodów depresji jest najskuteczniejszym środkiem jej zwalczania. Pan Czyński nie odniósł wrażenia, by jego przekonywająca argumentacja przemówiła do syna, i dodał: - A jeszcze i to. Nie wolno ci zapominać o nas, o twoich rodzicach, dla których jesteś wszystkim. Jeżeli twój rozsądek nie może cię poruszyć, odwołuję się do twoich uczuć. Leszek drgnął i po pauzie zapytał: - Czy rzeczywiście uważasz, ojcze, uczucia za siłę tak potężną i godną szacunku, że należy je brać w rachubę wówczas, gdy zjawia się w nas hamletowskie zagadnienie: być albo nie być?... - Oczywiście, Leszku. - Dziękuję ci. Jestem tego samego zdania. - A widzisz, synku. No, połóż się teraz i spróbuj zasnąć. Nad ranem będziemy w domu. Tak... Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak twoja matka tęskni za tobą. Zawsze usiłuje udawać naturę silną... Ale ty sam wiesz, ile pod tą powierzchnią kryje się najgłębszej czułości. No, śpij, synu. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc, ojcze - drewnianym głosem odpowiedział Leszek. Zgasił światło, lecz nie położył się. Miarowy stukot kół pociągu, lekkie kołysanie się wagonu, jaskrawe smugi iskier na czarnej szybie... Tak samo wtedy wracał. Tylko wtedy pragnąłby przyśpieszyć bieg pociągu. Wiózł dla niej pierścionek zaręczynowy, a dla siebie szczęście. Czy w Ludwikowskiej oranżerii są już bzy?... Tak, bzy i heliotropy, mocno pachnące... Każe wszystkie pościnać. I może... Tam na pewno leży głęboki i biały śnieg. A na śniegu nawet śladu niczyjego nie ma. Zapomniany, mały wzgórek... Będzie szedł po tej niepokalanej, białej powierzchni... Pierwszy i ostatni... Tam cel. A już stamtąd żadna droga nie prowadzi... Ułoży kwiaty, całą mogiłkę zasypie kwiatami... Czy przez śnieg, przez warstwę ziemi i przez drewniane wieko dotrze do niej zapach bzu i heliotropu?... Czy dotrze jego szept powtarzający najdroższe imię, najczulsze zaklęcia, najrozpaczliwsze przysięgi?... Czy usłyszy ona słabnące, zamierające tętno jego serca wśród umierających kwiatów, czy przygotuje się na przywitanie go, czy zarzuci mu, jak dawniej, ręce na szyję i pozwoli mu do syta patrzeć w te promienne oczy?... Już na zawsze, już na wieczność... Jakże błoga wiara ogarniała go, gdy o tym myślał. Jaki spokój spływał nań, odkąd się z tym pogodził. Ilekroć został sam, pogrążał się w tych beznamiętnych, ogromnych i jak pustka kosmiczna niezmierzonych przestrzeniach śmierci. Należał już do nich bez reszty. O ileż gorszy, o ileż boleśniejszy był pierwszy okres. Gdy tylko mógł wymówić kilka sylab, zapytał ich: - Co z nią? Matka wówczas drgnęła i powiedziała krótko: - Nie żyje, ale nie myśl o tym. A doktor Pawlicki dodał: - Strzaskanie podstawy czaszki. Z tym nie można żyć dłużej niż kilkadziesiąt minut. Wówczas stracił przytomność ponownie. A ile razy odzyskiwał ją, świadomość śmierci Marysi zdawała się być zaprzeczeniem jego własnego życia. Leżąc z zamkniętymi oczyma słyszał rozmowę prowadzoną półgłosem. Doktor robił pani Czyńskiej wyrzuty: - Nie należało mu mówić o śmierci tej dziewczyny. To było nieostrożne. Może pogorszyć stan nerwów. A matka na to: - Nie umiem kłamać, doktorze. A jeżeli o mnie chodzi, zawsze wolałam bodaj przykrą prawdę niż złudzenie. Zresztą mój syn nie ponosi przecie odpowiedzialności za wypadek. - Myślałem - zawahał się lekarz - o czym innym. Mógł mieć jakiś sentyment do tej Marysi... - To jest wykluczone - przerwała pani Czyńska z takim naciskiem, jakby samo domniemanie było dla niej obrazą. Stan fizyczny Leszka poprawiał się z dnia na dzień. W wileńskim szpitalu zrobiono wiele zdjęć rentgenowskich, rany i okaleczenia goiły się normalnie. Natomiast psychiczny stan chorego budził coraz większe obawy. Toteż skoro to tylko nie mogło zagrażać jego zdrowiu, przewieziono go najpierw do kliniki chirurgicznej w Wiedniu, następnie zaś na okres rekonwalescencji do Arcachon. W Arcachon wesołe międzynarodowe towarzystwo miało wpłynąć na usposobienie Leszka zbawiennie. Niestety, wyraźnie unikał ludzi. Nie brał udziału w zabawach i wycieczkach, a chociaż automatycznie stosował się do przepisanej kuracji, jego nastrój nie uległ żadnym zmianom. Przynajmniej pozornie. W gruncie rzeczy i niewidocznie dla otoczenia dojrzewała w nim decyzja. Dojrzała i przyniosła ukojenie... Oczywiście kochał rodziców i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki ból im wyrządzi. Byłby nawet gotów do dużych poświęceń, lecz myśl o skazaniu siebie na całe życie, na długoletnią katorgę cierpień, których nic już złagodzić nie mogło, wydawała mu się czymś potwornym i o wiele przerastającym jego siły. A nadto pragnął śmierci, właśnie takiej śmierci, pragnął jak ekspiacji. Przecie wtargnął w życie, w spokojne i radosne życie tej najcudowniejszej istoty, nie proszony, nie wołany, niemal przemocą. Gdyby nie on, wiodłaby do dziś dnia swoją, może prostą i ubogą, lecz pogodną egzystencję. On zburzył jej spokój, przez niego wreszcie zginęła i jeszcze po śmierci została na jej pamięci zła sława. Przez niego. Nie miał dość odwagi, by stawić od razu czoła wszystkim przeciwnościom. Był zbyt małoduszny. Ukrywaniem swoich zamiarów chciał zapewnić sobie wygodny byt. Za cenę jej opinii! To wołało o karę! I musiał ją sobie wymierzyć, bo tylko ta kara stanie się rehabilitacją dla Marysi, bo tylko ta kara oczyści pamięć kochanej ponad wszystko istoty... Pociąg zatrzymał się na małej, jakże znajomej stacyjce. Na peronie stała pani Czyńska, Tita Zenowiczówna, jej siostra Anielka, kuzyn Karol, jego żona Znika i jeszcze kilka osób z rodziny, która do Ludwikowa zwykle zjeżdżała na święta Bożego Narodzenia. Zdawkowy półuśmiech, z jakim Leszek witał wszystkich, nikogo nie wprowadził w błąd: był zaledwie konwencjonalny. Umyślnie wyjechali na jego spotkanie owacyjnie i gwarnie, by z miejsca go rozruszać, rozbawić, wciągnąć w swoje beztroskie, codzienne sprawy. Jedna tylko Anielka przyglądała mu się w milczeniu i jakby ze współczuciem. - Jak on zmizerniał i jaki jest smutny - powiedziała pani Czyńskiej półgłosem. - Postaraj się go rozbawić i udawaj, że nie spostrzegasz w nim żadnej zmiany. - Pani Eleonora ścisnęła ją za rękę. - Zawsze cię bardzo lubił. Czworo sań z pobrzękiwaniem janczarów zajechało przed ludwikowski pałac niczym kuligiem. Przez cały dzień nie zostawiano Leszka ani na chwilę samego. W salonie hałasowało na zmianę radio z gramofonem. Po kolacji nareszcie znalazł się u siebie. Nic tu nie zmieniono podczas jego nieobecności. Z niepokojem zajrzał do biurka. Pamiętnik Marysi leżał na swoim miejscu. Przez całą noc czytał, po kilkakroć wertował te same stronice, których treść, ba, niemal każde słowo, tak dobrze pamiętał. Zasnął dopiero nad ranem i obudził się późno. Służący przyniósł śniadanie i oznajmił: - Pan starszy jest w fabryce i kazał zapytać, czy panicz nie zechce tam wstąpić. - Nie - potrząsnął głową. - Ale proszę zawołać ogrodnika. - Słucham, paniczu! - Czy w oranżerii jest dużo kwiatów? - Jak zwykle na święta. Szczególniej róże w tym roku udały się. Po śniadaniu zjawił się ogrodnik i przeszli razem do oranżerii. Leszek wskazywał nieco zdziwionemu człowiekowi coraz nowe kwiaty i na zakończenie powiedział: - To wszystko proszę ściąć. - Ściąć?... - Tak. I opakować. - A dokąd to pójdzie, proszę pana? - Ja sam zabiorę. - To pan inżynier wyjeżdża? Leszek nic nie odpowiedział i skierował się do wyjścia. - Proszę pana. - Ogrodnik zatrzymał go. - Ale pan kazał ściąć prawie wszystkie kwiaty. To nie moja sprawa. Tylko że ja nie wiem, czy pani... - Dobrze. Proszę powiedzieć pani i zapytać, czy nie ma nic przeciw temu. - Pani wyjechała samochodem na stację i wróci dopiero na obiad. - Więc po obiedzie Jan spyta. Ja też jadę dopiero po obiedzie. Leszek nie wątpił, że matka zgodzi się nawet na największe spustoszenie w oranżerii. Oczywiście od razu domyśli się, po co mu kwiaty są potrzebne. Wrócił do siebie i zabrał się do pisania listów. Najdłuższy był do rodziców. Krótkie i serdeczne do paru przyjaciół, oficjalny do policji i wreszcie do pani Szkopkowej. Na tym ostatnim szczególnie mu zależało. Miał on stanowić rehabilitację dla Marysi w opinii miasteczka. Właśnie skończył pisanie, gdy do drzwi zapukała gospodyni, pani Michalewska. Wczoraj nie zdążyła przywitać się z Leszkiem. Była strasznie zapracowana, jak to przed świętami. A teraz dowiedziała się, że już po obiedzie Leszek wyjeżdża, więc oderwała się od ciast, zdając je na łaskę i niełaskę kucharza, by tylko zobaczyć się z panem Leszkiem i wyrazić mu swoją radość, że go znowu, dzięki Bogu, widzi w zdrowiu. Zaczęła opowiadać, jak tu wszyscy w okolicy dopytywali się o niego, co kto mówił, co kto zrobił... Leszek słuchał tej paplaniny i przyszło mu na myśl, że ta kobiecina, ta żywa kronika całego powiatu musi wiedzieć dokładnie to, o co nie chciałby wypytywać w miasteczku. - Moja Michalesiu! - odezwał się. - Mam do Michalesi prośbę. - Prośbę? - Tak. Czy Michalesia nie wie... - głos mu się załamał - czy Michalesia nie może mi powiedzieć... gdzie... pochowano... - Kogo? - Gdzie pochowano tę... panienkę, co zginęła wówczas w katastrofie?... Kobieta szeroko otworzyła usta. - W jakiej katastrofie? - No, razem ze mną! - zniecierpliwił się. - Jezus Maria! - krzyknęła. - Co pan Leszek mówi! Jakże ją mogli pochować?!... Ta Marysia?... Od Szkopkowej?... Toż ona żyje! Wszystka krew uciekła mu z twarzy. Zerwał się z krzesła i omal nie upadł. - Co?!... Co?!... - zapytał przeraźliwym szeptem, aż zalękniona Michalesia cofnęła się do drzwi. - Klnę się Bogiem! - zawołała. - Jakże ją mieli grzebać? Wyzdrowiała. Ten znachor ją wyleczył i zamknęli go do więzienia. A ona w tym to młynie żyje. Przecież wiem od ludzi. A ot i nasz Pawełek, ten z kuchni, na własne oczy ją widział... Boże! Ratunku!... Leszek zachwiał się, zatoczył i upadł na ziemię. Przerażona gospodyni sądziła, iż zemdlał, lecz usłyszała szloch i jakieś bezładne słowa. Nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, i w poczuciu własnej odpowiedzialności za to wszystko, wybiegła wołając o pomoc. W hallu siedziało całe towarzystwo. Wpadła tu i zdyszanym głosem opowiadała, że panu Leszkowi coś się stało. Nim jednak zdążyła skończyć, wbiegł sam Leszek, przeleciał przez hali i nie zamykając za sobą drzwi, wypadł na taras. - Jeszcze się zaziębi! - jęknęła Michalesia. - Bez palta! Co ja narobiłam!... On tymczasem biegł ku stajniom. - Prędzej zaprzęgać! - krzyknął pierwszemu spotkanemu fornalowi. - Prędzej! Prędzej! I sam zabrał się do pomocy. Zrobił się ruch. Z pałacu nadbiegł lokaj z futrem i z czapką. W pięć minut później sanie mknęły drogą do Radoliszek, mknęły zaś jak szalone, bo Leszek odebrał stangretowi lejce i sam powoził. W głowie mu się kręciło, serce waliło jak młotem. Myśli też wpadły w jakiś opętańczy galop. Wprost rozsadzały go sprzeczne uczucia. Przepełniało go wielkie, radosne szczęście, a jednocześnie targał jego mięśniami taki gniew. Gotów był wszystkim wszystko przebaczyć, gotów był rzucić się w objęcia największemu swemu wrogowi i nagle wściekłość zaciskała mu szczęki. Okłamywano go! Tak niskiego, tak haniebnego użyto podstępu! Ukrywali przed nim przez tyle czasu, że ona żyje. Zemści się za to, .zemści się bez litości! I nagle przychodziło rozczulenie: a ona ile wycierpieć musiała! Na pewno czekała od niego wiadomości, listu, znaku życia. Stopniowo traciła nadzieję, samotna, opuszczona, zapomniana w nieszczęściu przez człowieka, który przysięgał jej miłość. - Czyż nie uważa mnie teraz za szubrawca?... Zgrzytnął zębami. I to przez nich! O, nie puści im tego płazem. Tego doktora Pawlickiego spoliczkuje i obetnie mu uszy w pojedynku. Niech wie na całe życie, że postąpił jak szelma. A matka?... O, ona jeszcze srożej odpokutuje za swój nędzny czyn. Powie jej tak: - Twój syn przez twoje podłe kłamstwo byłby popełnił samobójstwo. Kłamstwo wydało się wbrew tobie. Uważaj zatem, żeś zabiła swego syna. A w każdym razie wszystkie jego synowskie uczucia. Na zawsze jestem i pozostanę ci obcy. I więcej nigdy już nie odezwie się do niej ani jednym słowem. Wyjedzie, wyjedzie stąd na zawsze i to natychmiast. Bo i ojca nie chce już widzieć. Jak mógł on pokrywać milczeniem kłamstwo matki! - Oto miłość rodzicielska, niech ją piekło pochłonie! I tylko pomyśleć, jak bliskie było przez nią nieszczęście: przecie tam, we Francji, już dawno chciał z tym skończyć. Powstrzymało go tylko pragnienie spełnienia ostatniego obowiązku w stosunku do Marysi. Dlatego czekał, dlatego tu wrócił... - Bóg widocznie kierował moimi krokami... I nagle wydało się mu, że przenika tajemnicę swojego przeznaczenia, że przeznaczeniem tym ma być wielkie, niezmierzone szczęście i że ogromu tego szczęścia nie potrafiłby nigdy należycie ocenić, gdyby nie owe cierpienia, gdyby nie owa rozpacz bez granic, która przetrawiła jego duszę. I zastanowił się: przecie w życiu nieraz spotykały go radości, powodzenia, pomyślność. Przyjmował wszystko to jako rzecz naturalną, należną mu i zwykłą. I nie przypominał sobie, by chociaż w jednym wypadku odczuł wdzięczność, by obudziła się w nim chęć wplecenia do z przyzwyczajenia odmawianych pacierzy jednego chociażby dziękczynnego westchnienia. Czyż trzeba było aż tak ciężkich doświadczeń, by nauczyć się cenić te wielkie dary?... By zrozumieniem ich wartości na nie zasłużyć?... By stać się dojrzałym do przyjęcia takiego szczęścia?... Tak myślał sobie, a że myśl u niego musiała, jak zawsze, natychmiast znaleźć wyraz w czynie, na pierwszym rozstaju pod krzyżem ściągnął konie, aż tylnymi kopytami zaryły się w śniegu, rzucił lejce stangretowi, wyskoczył i klęknąwszy z obnażoną głową, wpatrzył się w małą figurkę Chrystusa wyciętą z blachy i sczerniałą od rdzy. - Dzięki Ci, Boże, dzięki Ci, Boże!... - powtarzał. Zawsze uważał się za wierzącego, uważał się tym pewniej, że nie trapiły go nigdy żadne wątpliwości natury zasadniczej. Od dziecka wychowany religijnie, nie odznaczał się nigdy szczególniejszą gorliwością, lecz i nie zaniedbywał praktyk, nakazanych przez Kościół, w granicach dozwolonego minimum. Dlatego też ta modlitwa pod krzyżem, na rozdrożu, dla niego samego była rewelacją. Nie wiedział dotychczas, co to jest modlitwa i jak głębokich doznań może być źródłem. Gdy wsiadł ponownie do sanek, czuł, że się w nim uciszyło, wypogodziło, pojaśniało. Złagodniały też myśli o postępku matki, przyszły refleksje. A jednocześnie jakby wzmogła się świadomość szczęścia, które go czeka. Przez Radoliszki przejechali pędem i skręcili w gościniec ku młynowi Prokopa. Zapadł już wczesny, zimowy zmierzch, gdy stanęli przed młynem. Przed drzwiami stał robotnik Witalis. - Czy tu mieszka panna Wilczurówna? - zapytał go Leszek. - Kto taki? - Panna Wilczurówna. - Nie wiem. Tu nie mieszka. Chyba że to ta panna Marysia? - Tak, tak! - Wyskoczył z sanek. - Gdzież jest panna Marysia? - A poszła do miasteczka. Jadąc do Radoliszek, musiał pan ją spotkać. - Nie spotkałem. A czy prędko wróci? - Pewno prędko. - To ja zaczekam. Z drzwi wychyliła się głowa Zoni. - Jak pan łaskaw zaczekać, to może najwygodniej będzie w pokojach. Albo może w przybudówce, u Marysi... Proszę, pan pozwoli tutaj. Obtarła ręce fartuchem i wprowadziła Leszka do izby w przybudówce. Znalazła na przypiecku zapałki i zapaliła lampę. Rozejrzał się po izbie. Było tu ubogo, lecz schludnie. - Marysia na pewno niedługo przyjdzie. Do miasteczka poszła - zagaiła rozmowę Zonia. - A pan inżynier, to widzę, wyzdrowiał całkiem, dzięki Bogu. - Wyzdrowiałem. - To szczęście prawdziwe. Jak pana inżyniera i Marysię tu przywieźli, to aż strach było spojrzeć. Krwi tyle, że niech Bóg uchowa! Już i modlitwy za konających odmawialiśmy. I żeby nie Antoni!... Szkoda gadać! - Machnęła wymownie rękami. - Jaki Antoni? - zastanowił się Leszek. - Antoni Kosiba, znachor, co tu mieszka. - Tu mieszka? - No, a gdzież? Teraz to on w więzieniu. Ale tu mieszka, tu wróci. To przecież on tutaj, o, na tej ławie, pana inżyniera ratował, a sklejał, a zszywał - zachichotała Zonia. - Plamy po krwi to aż szkłem musiałam zeskrobywać. Zejść nie chciały. A ją, Marysię, to na tym stole reperował. Z panem źle było, ale już z nią, to i nadziei żadnej nie było. I nie dychała wcale. Kości w mózg powchodziły. Doktor, jak pana zabierał do samochodu, to mówił, że ona już kaput. Dla tej biedaczki - powiada - tylko trumna - powiada - a szkoda, bo ładna. I prawdę powiedzieć, to przez tydzień nikt nie myślał nawet, że ona odżyje. Antoni nawet czemodan z tymi przyborami doktorskimi ukradł, żeby ją ratować. Dniami i nocami koło niej chodził. Już sam nie wiedział, co począć. Nawet owczarza z Pieczek kazał wołać, żeby uroki odczynił. A ona wciąż niczym martwa. Na koniec, jak ja białą kurę pod oknem zarżnęłam, to i pomogło. Leszek słuchał z największym zajęciem i przyszło mu do głowy, że być może niesłusznie posądzał matkę i doktora Pawlickiego o świadome kłamstwo. Prawdopodobnie oboje byli przeświadczeni, że umierająca podczas ich wyjazdu Marysia nie zdołała już wrócić do zdrowia. Opowiadanie tej młodej kobiety zdawało się świadczyć na ich korzyść. Później jednak matka niewątpliwie dowiedziała się, że Marysia żyje. Dlaczego tedy nie napisała mu o tym ani słowa?... Dlaczego ojciec nie wspomniał, dlaczego dopiero w Ludwikowie, i to przypadkowo, dowiedział się o tym!?... Tu była ich wina i o to do nich czuł żal. Żal ten jednak osłabiony teraz był poczuciem własnej niesprawiedliwości. Zbyt surowo i zbyt pochopnie osądził rodziców i Pawlickiego. - A czy teraz już panna Marysia zupełnie zdrowa? - zapytał. - Niczego jej nie brakuje. Nawet wyładniała po dawnemu - zaśmiała się Zonia. - Tylko wielkie zmartwienie ma, bo widzę, że zapłakana chodzi. - Jakie zmartwienie? - Ja tam nie wiem. Ale zmartwień, myślę, jej nie brakuje. Bo raz, że pracę straciła przez tę chorobę. Pani Szkopkowa inną do sklepu wzięła. Podobnież swoją krewniaczkę. - No, to głupstwo! A cóż jeszcze?... - Ano przez Antoniego. Za tę to kradzież i za to niby, że bezprawnie leczy, do więzienia go na trzy lata wsadzili. - To chyba niemożliwe! - Możliwe, bo zamknęli. I Zonia obszernie opowiedziała Czyńskiemu, jak i co było. - Radzilim, jak go ratować, ale jakiż tu może być ratunek - zakończyła. - A teraz przepraszam, bo muszę już do gospodarstwa. Marysia pewnikiem niedługo nadejdzie. Wyszła, a Leszek z rozczuleniem zaczął przyglądać się wszystkim szczegółom urządzenia izby. Wszędzie tu było znać Marysine upodobanie do czystości i do estetyki. Ileż musiały się napracować te biedne rączęta! - Już teraz to się skończy! - myślał i ogarniała go ogromna radość. Za oknami padał śnieg wielkimi płatami, coraz gęściej i gęściej. - Zęby tylko nie zabłądziła - zaniepokoił się. Nagle usłyszał tupanie w sieni. Był pewien, że to ona. Stanął na środku izby i czekał. Drzwi otworzyły się. Marysia zatrzymała się w progu, krzyknęła i byłaby upadła, gdyby w porę nie porwał jej w ramiona. Obsypywał pocałunkami jej usta, oczy, pod dotykiem jego rąk tajał śnieg na płaszczu. Z wolna odzyskiwała przytomność. - Kochanie moje jedyne - szeptał. - Szczęście moje... Nareszcie cię mam przy sobie żywą i zdrową, i moją... Wszystko się spiętrzyło przeciw nam, ale teraz już nic nas nie rozłączy, nic nie rozdzieli... Pewno myślałaś o mnie, że jestem zły, że zapomniałem cię... Ale to nieprawda! Przysięgam ci, że to nieprawda! Powiedz, że mi wierzysz! Przytuliła się doń. - Wierzę, wierzę, wierzę... - I kochasz mnie jeszcze?... - Kocham. Kocham cię bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek cię kochałam. - Słońce ty moje! Cudzie mój! A powiedz, czy nie myślałaś o mnie źle?... Dostrzegł w jej oczach wahanie. - Złe nie myślałam - odezwała się wreszcie. - Wcale nie. Tylko mi było ogromnie smutno. Tak czekałam... Tak strasznie czekałam... Tyle dni. - Wierz mi - spoważniał nagle - żeś i tak była szczęśliwsza ode mnie. I ja tyleż dni przeżyłem, lecz były one stokroć, milionkroć cięższe od twoich. Bo ja niczego nie czekałem. Umilkł i dodał: - Wprowadzono mnie w błąd. Potrząsnęła głową. - Nie rozumiem. Jemu jednak trudno było powiedzieć prawdę. Wreszcie ją wykrztusił: - Zatajono przede mną, żeś ty... ocalała. O, nie sądzę, że zrobiono to ze złej woli. Z początku twój stan był beznadziejny, a później... Przecie nikt nie wiedział, że ty dla mnie jesteś całym światem. Więc nie zawiadomili mnie. Kiwnęła głową, a w oczach jej zaświeciły łzy. - Teraz wiem, teraz rozumiem... I... i smutno ci było... że ja nie żyję?... - Czy smutno?! - krzyknął. - Marysiu! Oto masz dowody! Masz!... Sięgnął do jednej kieszeni, do drugiej, obszukał wszystkie. - Musiałem te listy zostawić w Ludwikowie na biurku. Ale przeczytasz je jutro. - Pisałeś do mnie, Leszku? - zdziwiła się. - Nie do ciebie, szczęście moje! - zaprzeczał, przygryzając wargi. - To były listy pożegnalne. Do rodziców, do przyjaciół. Przyjechałem wczoraj, dziś rano je napisałem. A wieczorem... Spojrzał na czarne szyby, do połowy zasypane śniegiem. - A o tej porze... już bym nie żył. - Leszku! - zawołała ze zgrozą. - Po cóż mi było żyć bez ciebie! Przytulili się do siebie i łzy spływały im gęstymi kroplami po policzkach, mieszając się razem. Płakali nad minioną złą przeszłością, nad smutkami serdecznymi, nad rozpaczą, która w nich wypaliła się do dna, płakali nad szczęściem swoim, tak wielkim, tak nieogarnionym, że sami w jego ogromie czuli się zagubieni, maluczcy i nieśmiali. Kategoria:Znachor